


Hollywood Glamour [HWU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, actress, classic Hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex gets a new headshot and is feeling uneasy about it. [Hollywood U]
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Hollywood Glamour [HWU]

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

“It’s too much, right?”

Hunt’s eyes traced the black and white headshot in his hands, his face inscrutable. 

Not waiting for a reply, Alex began pacing. “I knew it’d look cheesy. Ugh! I can’t pull off that look off.” Her fingers combed anxiously through her hair, pulling it to the side. 

The tone of the photo made her already dark hair seem darker yet. Her glossy, perfectly coiffed locks shimmered even in the still photograph. The gentle lines formed from the subtle tilt of her head and the slant of her shoulders accentuated her graceful composure. Her skin appeared soft porcelain: delicate and fair. 

He pressed his fingers to his lips, mesmerized by the image. He had never seen a more captivating photograph. There was no doubt Alex was beautiful, but this—this was something more. The glamour of classic Hollywood suited her. His head fell softly to the sides trying to reconcile how, in this pose, she reminded him of Gene Tierney’s portrait in  _ Laura  _ and her character Laura  _ Hunt _ . His lips twitched up at the thought and his pulse quickened. “Alex,” her name echoed in his head. His thoughts drifted between her headshot and the portrait from the film, as a feeling he couldn't explain began growing within him. “Alex Hunt.”

Alex wore a path across his office floor, braiding and unbraiding her hair as she sucked the corner of her lip. “Well?”

Hunt cleared his throat, almost forgetting Alex had been waiting for his approval. “It’s perfect.”

“Okay, that’s sweet. But now, tell me the truth. I can handle it.” 

“It’s perfect.” He repeated, his gaze lingering on the image.

“Really?” Her voice lifted as she spoke. 

Two words—that’s as much as she got, and yet, it was more than she ever imagined. She moved closer to him, her hand falling to his shoulder. “You really can tell me the truth, if it’s not.”

  
With one last look, he placed the headshot on his desk and turned toward her, taking her hand in his own. “It’s perfect.” He lifted her hand to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss over her knuckles. “ _ You’re  _ perfect _.” _


End file.
